


Serendipity

by cajuusa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Farm boy Tony, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Not a lot of farm but much Tony and T'challa, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Teenage T'challa, Teenage Tony, im sorry if im not doing them justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajuusa/pseuds/cajuusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is sleeping when he comes by a lost prince. (or a lost prince comes by him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> I just had an urge for Tony and farm and happiness and my T'challa urges have been skyhigh since the movie

He daydreams, the sun shinning down on his face, its light seemingly making his frown harder. A chilling breeze passes by and Tony mentally shrugs away the rumors of a storm coming.

He is thinking of what his robot will look like when it’s done. Mentally envisioning everything and basking in the pleasant feel of it. He thinks of how the cold steel will feel against his palm, the challenge it will prove to do much with what little equipment he has here.

This isn't the first time he regrets not moving his whole lab over, but then, as his relatives always say, he’d be  _ missing out  _ on all the fun of working on a farm. He sighs outwardly, why did he have to be so difficult? 

Did he have to back-talk that much to Howard? Yes. Yes, he did. Did he have to joke about rather wanting to live on a farm than under his roof? Again, yes. He kinda did.

He giggles at himself for not being able to regret this decision, no matter how little  _ lab  _ and  _ Jarvis  _ there was here. His brown locks painting over the green grass under him.

The people he lives with now, his moms relatives, are nice and always bring back whatever things they can get their hands on that they think Tony may enjoy. It was weird seeing people be so happy to have him working on his robots and encouraging it. Only Jarvis did.

He also knows this is temporary. Howard will sooner or later, (later, definitively.) realise that he won’t apologize and come get him.

So with an inhale he enjoys his time here as much as he can, what will all the labor. Not that different from working for Howard actually.

“--cuse me. Excuse me.” Tony hears and wearily opens his eyes to peer up at the male standing over him. “I’m sorry to disturbe you,” Stranger apologizes when he sees that Tony is awake(when even did he fall asleep?). “I got lost and was wondering if you could help me?”

Tony sits up, arms coming up to stretch and he yawns. Sleepily, he ruffles his hair. “What.”

The other teen chuckles. “I am lost and in need of assistance, if you could provide.”

“Uh, ok.” He says. “Who?”

A soft smile and then a hand is presented. “I am T’challa. And may I ask of who you are? I feel as if I may have seen you somewhere before.”

“Oh.” Tony stares at the hand for a beat, then at T’challa.  _ And why does that name sound familiar?   _ “Tony.” He says simply. Somewhere along the line having stopped saying his last name. T’challa lowers his hand. 

“Where?” He asks and T’challa stares at him for a beat.

“Ah. I… am not sure, to be honest.” He admits, sheepishly, once catching on. “I was not listening.”

Tony laughs, “Don’t I know it?” He stands up and claps T’challa on the back. “No worries, I’ll just take you into the city, or maybe we could go to the local neighbors, those always know how to help. May save us the trip to the nearest city too.”

Not waiting for an answer he starts walking. 

The other guy is quiet. No person in sight and no other sound. Tony sighs. 

Its normally really aflutter with sound and children around these parts, its a very famous spot for horror stories at night and the occasional big game. Not that Tony is involved all that much, he very much just enjoys swinging over the waters when not working.

“Do you mind me asking a question?” T’challa asks, suddenly.

“If I don’t mind this one then I’m sure I won’t mind the other.” He says, bending to pick up a twig. “Lay it on me.”

“You don’t seem like a farmer.”

Silence for a beat. “That wasn’t a question.”

T’challa nods. Accepting that as his answer or not wanting to pry, Tony doesn’t know.

“Well. What’s a bigshot like you doing out here?” Tony asks just for the sake of asking.

“I came with my father.” He offers. “What is wrong with someone, ‘bigshot’,” He sounds momentarily confused. “Like me being here?”

Tony stops midstride. “Nothing.” He  acknowledges and then walks with longer strides.

The clearing comes to an end and they’re greeted by the blue of a lake. T’challa pauses. “Where, exactly, are we going?” He asks.

Tony laughs. “It’s a shortcut. Come on!”

He’s eager and T’challa is all the more hesitant for it. But in the end he swings his feet over.

The air is pleasant and its still, expect for the grunts of Tony as he rows. Halfway in, T’challa removes his suit jacket and extends his hand.

“May I?” He asks. 

It takes a second for Tony to catch on, damn he really needs his coffee. Takes longer to understand otherwise. “Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

Between the lull of the boat and T’challa’s flexing, Tony is half asleep by the time they have crossed over. 

With clumsy hands he tries to get up but ends up swaying the boat so T’challa falls off. “Shit!” He exclaims and goes to look, Sleepiness forgotten for the moment. “Shit, shit, shit, shit. Shit.” He’s about to jump in but T’challa resurfaces then and he breathes out in relief.

“You scared me to death! Are you ok?” He extends his hand. “Here, lemme hel-” Is all he gets out before he’s yanked into the water. He resurfaces with a gasp. Flailing in surprise.

T’challa’s arm winds around his wrist. He holds him to his chest. “Sorry.” He apologizes. Tony glares. “I kind of wanted to do that once.”

And just like that Tony’s anger is gone and he is laughing. “W-what? Oh my god.” T’challa laughs too. 

Once they get out of the water, wringing their clothes, Tony asks. “Some sort of royalty are we?” T’challa looks at him in question. “I mean, you said you wanted to do it ‘once’.” He explains.

“Yes. It has been a long time in which I had the time to indulge such activities.” He smiles. “It seemed like a right time.”

Tony snorts, “Well, ain’t you the romantic. The Right Time.” He laughs. And sneezes promptly after. “Shit. We should probably hurry?”

“That seems wise.”

A short walk, many shivers, and suit jacket given to Tony because T’challa is apparently that much of a prince, they arrive before Tony temporary home.

Its dark out but; “Wanna get warm and then continue to the city?”

“I-” T’challa starts before the door swings open and a lady comes out in a hurry, almost slamming into them. 

“Tony!” She exclaims and hugs him. “You’re ok!” 

Footsteps can be heard running in the barn and another face comes out, Joining the hug.

Tony laughs, “Relax, guys. Of course I’m ok!” He says, turning to T’challa and taking his hand. “I was just helpin--” 

“Your highness!” They say in surprise. “Oh, how you are soaked. Come in, your father will be so glad.” They move out of the way for them to come inside.

“Thank you.” T’challa says. Tony is mumbling about people needing to  _ stop  _ interrupting him when he sees his father.

“Father.” He greets and goes to hug him. Feeling the warmth of his sisters palm rest on his back, curled in his fathers embrace. “I am sorry I’m late.”

“Nonsense.” His father laughs. And he laughs too, long and clear. Tony smiles.

They end up spending the night. T’challa sleeping in Tonys room.


End file.
